Tragic love
by YupinaXX
Summary: They meet when they were 8. They avoid each other till 11. and they love at the age of 12.


A/N: hey. Sorry for not updating my other stories. But, here… I'd like you to read this… oneshot!!

----\

A young 8-year-old brunette sat under a sakura tree at the park singing her favorite song. Her voice was like an angel's voice. Her voice was very soft yet clear enough. She peacefully rested there looking at the view of the park just right in front of her. There was a lake with ducks floating. She enjoys watching it everyday.

"Watch out!" a boy screamed out loud from the top branch of the tree, nearly falling down on the brunette… she stood up and tried to avoid it but she was too late…

"Ouch!" she squeaked out loud as tears streamed down her eyes. The boy fell on top of her.

"I'm so sorry!" the boy apologized as he wiped her tears away from her eyes.

"My head hit the ground and it really hurts." She said sniffing.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just that I heard you sing a while ago and I suddenly fell asleep then I fell."

"It's okay, I understand you. But…" she paused.

"But what?"

"I can't talk properly because you're on top of me." She sighed. Pointing at him.

"Oh… I'm sorry!" he stood up and helped her.

"Thank you. I'm Mikan Sakura." She smiled.

"Oh. I'm Natsume Hyuuga." He said proudly.

"Natsume Hyuuga? I've heard that name in school before. Are you from grade 2-A?"

"Yeas I am. Why? You also study in Alice High?"

"Yeap. I'm from 2-B. And you seem to be so popular in our batch. I have a classmate who's really obsessed with you."

"Really? Let me guess, Sumire Shouda?" Natsume smirked.

"Hai! You know her?"

"Well, it's a secret and make sure you don't blab it out. I used to like her because she was so nice to me. She always gives me chocolates and candies and I really appreciate her kindness. But I've seen her real attitude and I don't like it. I mean, how she treats other people and spreading stupid rumors of her being my girl friend. I mean, we're too young for stupid things like that." He saw Mikan staring blankly at him.

"And?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. I guess I talk too much." He frowned.

"No! I actually like it. I'm just shocked that you liked someone like Sumire." She looked away.

"Why? That's past anyway."

"She's really mean to me, actually. She plays tricks on me everyday like spilling juice on my uniform and spreading marbles by the doorway to trip me off."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"You always say sorry. Don't get used to it. And it's not your fault. I just wanted to share it." She smiled again.

"Oh okay. Hey, want to go to my house? We could talk more while eating and playing! There's lots to do in my house!" he grabbed her hand.

"It sounds fun but I have to go home and tell my mom." She smiled.

"Okay, we'll stop over by your house then."

"You have a bike? My house is a bit far from here."

"Nope, but my nanny and driver is here." He pointed at a limo at the side of the street.

"That's yours? You are rich."

"Not really. Sumire used to go to my house everyday but ever since I started disliking her, I banned her from coming to my house."

"That's so sad." she frowned.

"Well, that's called past. So, shall we go now?"

"But my bike."

"Leave it to me!" he smirked as he called his driver to put the bike in the trunk.

"Thank you, Natsume-kun."

\-----\

They arrived the house at exactly 2:00pm. Natsume looked so amazed by the look of Mikan's house. He was used to seeing big mansions from the subdivision he lived in. And Sumire's house was also a big one. But Mikan's house was small. It was painted yellow with a gate covered with vines. A very small dream house as Natsume imagined. A small garden was there as you enter the gate. A small walk way to pass with pebbles at the side of it.

"Welcome to my house, Natsume-kun!" she welcomed him as they entered the house. Natsume examined the house. He felt warm and comfortable as he proceeded to follow Mikan to the living room. There he sees a woman at about the age of 28 sitting down on the couch.

"Mikan, you're back. How's your trip to the park? Was it fun?" she kissed Mikan's cheek.

"Yes, mother! And I have a new friend here, Natsume-kun!" she cheered out.

"Good afternoon… I'm hyuuga Natsume." He bowed down as a sign of respect.

"What a polite young boy. So, you met him in the park this morning, Mikan?"

"Hai! He fell on me and then he helped me." She giggled.

"Hey. Don't remind me that. You make me feel guilty." Natsume pouted.

"Okay, sorry."

"So, what brings you here, Natsume?" Mikan's mother asked.

"I just wanted her to come over my house so that we could play."

"But, Mikan still has homework to do…"

"Oh… I forgot." Mikan moped.

"I can help her. I'm a top student in class. I could teach her in my house."

"What about school tomorrow? There's school."

"I'll bring her back at 8:00 pm."

"Hmmm.. would it be okay if Mikan would sleep over your house?" Mikan's mother suggested.

"That would be great!" Natsume cheered.

"Take care of Mikan, okay? She has a sickness that could worsen."

"Yeah! We're going to have a lot of fun, Natsume-kun!"

"Well then, you two go eat cookies first in the kitchen while I get Mikan's things ready, okay?" she kissed the two on the cheek and smiled at them.

"Mikan…" Natsume called to her.

"Nani?" she looked at him with a questioned look, seeing that he was smiling a bit.

"I like your mom. My mother or father never gave any attention to me." He sighed.

"Aww… cheer up Natsume… I'm sure that they're just busy."

"That's the point. They're very busy that they can't even give much attention to me. Like the first heartbreaking event that happened to me." He looked down.

"What happened?" they sat on the table with cookies in their hands.

"It was my very first recognition day in school because I was the top 1 in the whole batch of 1st grade. I was really excited to get home to tell my parents but they were too busy to even listen to me and told me to tell them some other time."

"Then what happened?"

"It was a practice day for the awardees the next day and all of the awardees are required to bring their parents. My parents didn't come because of work. I was the only child who didn't have a parent that time. Then the teacher contacted my parents and told them about the recognition. I was gaining hope that they'd come on the recognition day because they told my teacher that they'll be there."

"What happened then?

"It was recognition day and I was waiting patiently in the auditorium for my parents. My teachers were so proud of me and Sumire was there to cheer for me since she was also one of the awardees. I was excited to climb on stage with mom and dad because I was going to be the last one. Then it started; my mom and dad still weren't there. And it was already the 6th to the last. I was worrying so much. Even the teachers tried contacting my mom and dad but their cell phones were turned off. They must've done it purposely."

"So, they didn't come?"

"I'm not done."

"Oops, sorry."

"There, it was my turn to climb on stage without my parents but I didn't continue. Instead, I ran out the auditorium after the speaker said 'And the Top 1 of the batch is Hyuuga Natsume!'. I was crying so much that I didn't know where I was going and when I came to cross the street, a car hit me."

"Ouch."

"Then I was brought to the hospital. When I woke up, I thought I'd smile to see my parents but no… they weren't even there to visit me. It was only my nanny worrying so much about me. Then I asked if my parents came, she said no. Not even a minute. They only brought the hospital bill payment and went back to work. I was furious of what happened that I screamed out loud feeling the pain inside my heart. I was crying so much that I pulled all the plugged things on me. It hurts a lot but not being noticed by your own parents is what hurts more." He held the left side of his chest as tears started trailing down his eyes.

"Natsume… I feel sorry for you. Don't worry, if you need a parent to accompany you to stage; don't feel shy to ask me. I'd be happy." Mikan's mother heard the talk and cried on Natsume who was also crying.

"Thank you…" was the only thing that came out Natsume's mouth.

/…../

Mikan and Natsume were on their way to his house.

"Natsume-kun, are you okay?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks." He smiled at Mikan.

"I'm glad. Forget about it and lets have fun okay?" Mikan hugged him tight.

"Okay. Promise me that you'll never leave me, okay?"

"I promise."

They arrived the house at 3:00 pm, the house was very far from Mikan's destination.

"Your house is huge." Mikan drooled.

"Don't drool, Mikan. You look weird." Natsume laughed.

"I'm sorry."

They entered the house and saw Natsume's parents on the living room talking about their company with some other people. Natsume dragged Mikan there.

"Dad, Mom! I have a new friend here, her name's Mikan!" he tapped his father's elbow.

"Not now, kid. I'm busy, we'll talk some other time." His mother turned back.

"Dad?"

"Later. I'm really busy."

Natsume frowned but Mikan held his hand and smiled at him. Natsume blushed.

'_Why the heck am I blushing?! Stop it!' he thought to himself._

"Let's go, Natsume-kun."

"Okay."

/------------/

It was a tough yet fun night for the two kids. Natsume enjoyed having Mikan over his house to cheer him up. It developed as days passed. Natsume always fetches Mikan at her house every time they were going to school.

4 years later…

But things just change every year. Mikan meets new friends and hangs out with them, leaving Natsume alone. Also, they don't go to school in Natsume's car. Mikan uses her bike with her friends going to school. They see each other all the time but don't talk to each other. Natsume was still alone. He couldn't make friends with other people because they think of him as a God unlike Mikan, she thinks of him as a best friend. Not a God or an idol. Natsume became cold as those years passed. But during the past 2 years, Natsume admitted that he was inlove with Mikan though, the brunette didn't quite understand what he meant and continued being best friends with him.

-/-/-/-/-/

Another year had passed; they were freshmen in Alice High. Natsume, now had the courage to talk to her in private.

"Hey, Natsume. Long time no see and talk." She smiled at him.

"Yeah. I know, a very long time. I miss that smile of yours."

"Thanks. Well, how are you anyway?"

"I'm still alive. Though, I really missed it when you kept on going to my house."

"Well, what can we do? We were only kids that time anyway. But, we're already 12 now. Perhaps, people do change, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad that you could still make it to the top 1 of the batch. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Well, see yah!" she waved.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you want to start hanging out again as friends?"

"Uhm, it sounds fun but… My friends are waiting for me… maybe some other time."

"You've changed a lot." Natsume looked down.

"What?" Mikan looked at him.

"You promised me that you'd never leave me… And now, what are you trying to show me? You're avoiding me, aren't you? You're just like my parents."

"Natsume, for some reasons, I just had to keep something as a secret. And I'm not like your parents."

"Yes you are, just when I thought I'd have a lifelong friend… I didn't expect that you'd change. And why aren't you telling me the reason why you are avoiding me?"

"Natsume… I don't think letting you know would help my situation." She frowned.

"What situation? Tell me! Mikan, I've been keeping my feelings for you for a very long time! It's been so long… I love you!"

"I know. And I feel the same way for you. I really love you so much. It hurts when I avoid you. But I have my own reasons why I can't be with you."

"Tell me! We both love each other anyway, why won't you tell me?!"

"Telling you might be bad."

"Why? I'm starting to worry so much."

"I'm sick. I have a deadly disease. Remember what mom told you 5 years ago. That you should take care of me because I'm sick?"

"…" Natsume remained speechless. He was shocked to hear.

"I don't think I'd live a long life. I may die any day now. Any hour. That's if the attack comes."

"How will the attack come?"

"If I feel down and depressed. And being with you always makes me depressed because you're very problematic. I feel down when you're down."

"Can we be together?" he asked her seriously.

"Natsume, I just said we can't because-" he cut her off.

"I'd avoid that. But please be with me and I'll protect you. I promise." He knelt in front of her.

"Okay, fine." She smiled as he pulled Natsume up and hugged him.

"Thank you. I love you, Mikan." He squeezed her.

"I love you too, Natsume."

-/-/-/-/-/--/-/

They hang out everyday like best friends in school and act like lovers when they go out at night with other 12-year-old friends. She visits the hospital with her mother and her boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga. But as days pass, her situation becomes worse.

"Christmas is near, Natsume." Mikan smiled at him. They were at a park, sitting on a bench with a view of a starry night.

"Yeah, I know. 2 more days." He wiggled her nose.

"I really love you." she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you more." He kissed her on the head.

"If I die, promise me that even if you found someone new, I'll always be the one you love more, okay?" she cuddled closer to him.

"You won't die, dumdum."

-------////---------------+-----------------------//////////------------

.Christmas eve.

"Mikan, merry Christmas." Natsume greeted the weak girl lying down on the hospital bed.

"What a nice Christmas. This is actually the best Christmas of my life." Mikan smiled. Her eye bags were big and purple already. She really is nearly dying.

"Well… It would be fun if it were New Year. We'd go and put on fireworks on my house."

"I don't think that would happen." She frowned.

"What now?"

"I won't last, get it?" she said.

"You're kidding." He poked her.

"I'm not. The doctor came back this morning when you were sleeping. He said I may anytime this December." She explained.

"Stop it." He started crying.

"Don't cry. Stay here beside me."

"Okay." He wiped his tears and got a chair; placed it beside her bed.

"Well, just want to say a few more words before I completely disappear from this world."

"Stop saying that."

"Hn… I love you and…" she inhaled heavily holding Natsume's hand squeezing it tight…

"Mikan? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. It's my time, I guess…"

"Sheesh." Natsume rolled his eyes, but he was very worried.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I'll never stop loving you." she wept quietly and sang her favorite song one last time weakly. Then slowly closed her eyes letting go of Natsume's hand.

"Mikan. You're still alive, right?" he shakes her softly. Then slowly realizing that the machine wasn't working which means that he wouldn't know whether she's still alive or not. He rushed to the doctor and told him about it and when they got back to the room, Mikan was pale white. With her eyelids very purple.

"MIKAN!!!!!!!!!!"

---------+----------

Natsume lived with Mikan's mother in the small house. He can't forget the things that happened between him and Mikan. He kept crying. Thinking whether he would consider his Christmas lucky or not.

/-----/--------/

end.

A/N: thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
